


The Proposal

by TheUnicornsDidIt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Oneshot, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornsDidIt/pseuds/TheUnicornsDidIt
Summary: Draco and Hermione's friends come up with a plan to get them together. Truth or dare anyone?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been proof read. It has not been Beta read. It has not been cleaned up beyond running basic spell check. I hadn't written in over ten years when this little drabble popped into my head in response to a challenge. I apologize for the roughness of it.

**The Proposal**

_One Shot_

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don’t own Harry Potter. If I did a great many things would have been different.

One shot drabble based on a prompt from the Dramione Facebook group. This will be an 8th year setting. Not epilogue compliant, and the “kiss” with Ron never happened.

Pairings:

_Draco M. /Hermione G._

_Neville L. /Pansy P._

_Theo N. /Luna L._

_Blaise Z. /Susan B._

  


Wind howled outside the castle walls, blowing in what appeared to be a very powerful winter storm. Hermione Granger sat in a chair in the library, chin in hand watching the rapidly fading light through the window. Normally she would have been working away on an assignment, or searching the books for information. That was before the war though. She wasn’t changed that much, she didn’t think anyway. But she found that coming back to school was rather boring without her best friends by her side.

Harry and Ron has decided to accept the offers to join the Aurors immediately following the war. Hermione felt they would be better served to finish their patchwork seventh year education. Now drawing near to winter holiday, she could admit the boys had been right. She had learned very little new information that they hadn’t taught themselves on the run, but she was a far cry from admitting it to the boys. In for a Knut, in for a galleon she told herself. She’d started this, and she would damn well finish it. No matter how boring it might be.

Following that train of thought she contemplated the few year mates that had done as she had and returned. Aside from herself, Neville was the only Gryffindor to return. Susan Bones from Hufflepuff came back, none of the Claws had returned. Slytherin, shockingly, had the largest number, and of them, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, and Blaise Zabini had returned. A small frown crossed her face as she contemplated the names she’d mentally listed. Ginny, much like her brother to Hermione’s consternation, was adamant that the slytherins shouldn’t have been allowed back. Hermione had talked and yelled herself hoarse trying to get it through the Weasley siblings’ heads that they had just as much right as anyone else to return. That they too had lost a great deal in the war.

The hurt seemed to go too deep for the gingers to overcome it though. As a result, when Ginny found out Hermione had made tentative friends with Pansy and Blaise, it didn’t take Ron or Harry long to find out. Ron had blown up of course, aided by his sister’s fiery temper. As a result the friendship she had with both siblings had suffered. It hurt her to be so distanced from Ron, but she refused to allow his prejudice to dictate her friendships, and he refused to admit her might possibly be wrong. She did feel bad that her stance had caused strife in Harry and Ginny’s relationship.

She was glad though, that Harry felt the same way she did, and had remained a strong ally against the stubbornness that was the Weasley temper. She genuinely hoped Ginny would come around, because Harry had adopted, to an extent, the late headmaster’s policy on forgiveness. If Ginny continued to push him so aggressively to side with her, she feared it would permanently end their relationship. Harry was not one to be told what to do, even if it was someone he loved. With a sigh, Hermione dragged her eyes from the window and her wandering thoughts to cast a lazy tempus spell. As the time wrote itself in the air in front of her she gasped, and started flinging her things into her bag.

She realized she was supposed to meet the others in the great hall five minutes ago. The 8th years had taken to eating their meals together at one of the house tables, as some of the student body were still hostile to some of them. Hermione tried to be a buffer between the more outspoken aggressors. An action which had inadvertently led to the friendship she now held with the previously mentioned slytherins. Tossing the last of her things haphazardly into the bag she rushed from the room at a near run, ignoring the glare from the new librarian, Madam Spruce.

  


In the great hall Neville was doing his best to imitate Hermione and block his year mates from the glares of Ginny and her friends. He’d never said so, but when Draco Malfoy had apologized to him a few months ago Neville knew the blonde appreciated his and Hermione’s efforts. Considering said blonde he’d changed quite a bit. He’d filled out, and gotten his color back since the school had reopened. He still came across as arrogant, but no longer did he throw taunts or flaunt his wealth. In fact Draco didn’t say much of anything anymore, and what he did say was always quiet and gently delivered.

The most Neville had heard him say was his heartfelt, three minute long apology for every wrong he’d ever done to Neville and anyone he cared about. The others of their year said they’d gotten similar apologies. It had been tense at first, but after it was clear Draco meant what he said, the others relaxed around him, and slowly but surely he had become part of their little circle. A circle that fiercely guarded him from those who didn’t believe in second chances. None guarded him more fiercely than Hermione Granger, who believed whole heartedly that he was a changed man. She told them all that if Harry, if all people, could forgive Malfoy, then there was no reason for anyone else to be so violently against him.

The crimes of the parent did not lay blame on the child. Draco had made his own fair share of mistakes, but none of the heinous crimes the others accused him of did he commit. His father was serving time in Azkaban for his own crimes, that Draco walked free should have been testament enough. As if sensing that Neville was thinking about him Draco glanced over at him, before looking back at the doors to the hall. Neville realized he too was waiting for Hermione, and judging by the look on his face, he was worried. Neville blinked, and looked at Pansy, who gave him a smug smile that said I told you so. She’d been trying to convince him that Draco and Hermione had a thing for one another. At first he’d laughed, but the more he watched them interact the more he believed his girlfriend. With a sigh Neville opened his mouth to reassure the blonde two seats over from him, but was saved as Hermione chose that moment to rush into the hall looking frazzled and out of breath.

“Sorry I’m late!” she said sliding into the only free seat between Draco and Blaise. “I lost track of time. Has there been any trouble?” This last question was directed at Neville as she leaned forward around Draco to look at him. He fought a smirk of his own seeing Draco’s eyes widen as Hermione brushed against him, completely unaware of her effect on him. “No more than usual,” He replied “But we probably don’t want to linger tonight.” He gave a meaningful nod behind him where the youngest Weasley sat glaring daggers at them all. Hermione’s lips thinned into an annoyed line and her eyes sparked with anger. Her patience with the ginger was wearing very thin, and they all feared it wouldn’t’ be long before Hermione finally lost her temper on her.

  


They had all eaten fairly quickly, and upon exiting the great hall Draco looked at his year mates, an apology on his lips. Hermione looked at him though and he snapped his mouth shut when she all but snared “Don’t even think about it” at him. He ignored Theo behind him snickering with Blaise, and wisely kept quiet. He’d tried remarkably hard not to snarl at people or give in to the temptation to unleash his sarcasm or biting remarks on those who’d been kinder than he felt he deserved. A leopard, however, cannot change its spots. He was just better as concealing his feelings, or so he thought. He followed behind the angry witch, the 8th years making their way to their communal common room as a group. As soon as the last of them was safely through their portrait Hermione burst.

  


“I don’t understand why they can’t just accept this!” she shouted pacing in front of the fireplace. “I’m not asking them all to be your friends, that’s just unrealistic, but they could at least leave you alone! This is getting bloody ridiculous!” Susan Bones nodded along to Hermione’s words, a frown on her face. “Aunt Amelia is worried about this…Situation.” Susan said motioning back towards the portrait hole. “She said it’s going to be hard enough keeping people from taking the law into their own hands when the death eaters start being released. She’d hoped that tolerance could be learned starting from the school. It might have worked if not for Ginny and her anti Slytherin movement. I don’t even understand why she’s so…so….violent, about it all. Not one of us in this room hurt her family in the war.” Throwing her hands in the air Susan looked over at Pansy where she was practically sitting in Neville’s lap.

  


“Well…” Pansy said slowly “She might have gotten over it, if it weren’t for what happened with Potter. It’s personal now.” Across the room Hermione blinked and gave Pansy her full attention. “What happened with Harry that I don’t know?” She asked, almost afraid of the answer. Pansy smiled and practically purred “He broke up with her. For a Slytherin. He said, and I’m quoting what I was told now, that he couldn’t stay with someone who treated him like a child instead of a partner. Furthermore, he would not be told how he should think or who he should keep company with. It was a quite a nasty row from what I’ve heard. Right after Halloween, about six weeks ago? “Pansy glanced at Theo as he nodded along sagely in agreement. She could see Hermione taking a deep breath before patience, and carried on before Hermione could ask her for more information.

“Did you know that Daphne joined the Aurors as well?” Pansy saw more than one look of surprise around the room as she paused. “I guess not. Well this is relevant because she was assigned to potter as a partner for a training case around this time. She replaced Weasley after he was put on probation for…uh…behavior unbecoming of an Auror.” Everyone knew she had to mean the public fit Ron had thrown when the 8th year alliance had become public knowledge. “Well, on this training exercise she and Potter had a lot of time to talk. They found out they had a lot in common, and similar views and political stances. One things led to another, and now they’re dating. Quite seriously too if her moving into his flat was any indication.” Draco, who had been paying rapt attention to Pansy’s gossip was startled when Hermione practically threw herself onto the couch cushions beside him. She was pinching the bridge of her nose and muttering about murdering someone. He assumed she mean Potter, because this was something that would have been useful to know.

  


“Well then,” Hermione finally said with an air of finality “It’s no longer a leave us alone agenda. Now we need to be proactive in promoting a positive image for all of us. If Ginny wants to run a smear campaign we need to counter her. This last year of school is more important for those of you with incarcerated parents than it is for anyone else. Your marks and the impression you leave here with will help you get jobs and be a part of our society. Hiding in your homes because people blame you for your parents is no life, and I won’t have it.”

Draco and everyone else in the room winced at the reminder, but they knew she was right. “So what do you propose we do?” Asked Theo in a bored drawl. “I don’t know. Yet. But I will think of something.” Replied Hermione fiercely. “In the meantime, I’m going to bed. I suggest you all do the same.” With that Hermione stomped to the girls dorms and slammed the door. There was a temporary awkward silence before Blaise chimed in. “well that could have gone better.” Draco glared at him.

  


“We will not make this more difficult than it needs to be. She’s right. My mother told me the same thing. We have no chance of decent careers or lives if we don’t show them we are not our parents. Granger has been very understanding, I did not expect her to go this far. We will do what she asks.” After a thoughtful pause Draco seemed to think better of his blanket statement and added “To a point anyway.” At that moment there was a knock on the portrait door and Theo practically fell over himself to answer the door. A moment later he came back, Luna Lovegood on his arm. “Hello everyone.” Luna said in her typical dreamy fashion. Everyone replied hello and began to pair off into the smaller couches, Draco was uncomfortably aware he was now in a room full of paired off couples.

It was more of shock to him than it was to anyone when Pansy walked in one day holding hands with Longbottom. That was a couple he’d never seen happening. He wasn’t as surprised by Blaise and Susan, they’d always been friendly, and it helped that Blaise didn’t have any death eater parents, so their relationship had been quickly and easily accepted. Theo and Luna wasn’t so much surprising as it was strange. Draco didn’t really know who he might have expected Theo to end up with, but he certainly never would have guessed Lovegood. Luna was, surprisingly, counted among Draco’s closest friends now. She’d been the one who suggested a simple apology, if he really meant it, might be the key to opening communications with the other 8th years. He’d thought long and hard about it, and made his first apology to her. She’d made it easy on him, with a simple I forgive you, and a hug that shocked him, she’d been a steadfast ally ever since. Granger was the last one he’d apologized to, for he had so much more he needed to say to her than any of the others.

She’d taken it with Grace, barely flinching when he got around to telling her how sorry he was he didn’t do anything when she, Potter, and Weasley had been captured and briefly, held prisoner at the manner. He and his mother had both talk with a mind healer at length and he realized that what upset him most about that day was seeing Granger be hurt, tortured, and no doing a damn thing about it. He felt like he couldn’t forgive himself for that, but she had. She’d needed a few days to think after he got everything off his chest, and when she came back to talk to him she’d done much like Luna. She’d told him she couldn’t hold him responsible for what had happened to her, and that she forgave him, so he could forgive himself. Then she’d hugged him, and all the old feelings he’d tried to bury since first year flooded him. Pansy knew the moment she saw him, she knew, and she told him he was fucked.

When news came of the fight she had with her best friends, over him and his friends of all people, he was part terrified and part elated. He was sure she was dating the damnable ginger, but Pansy informed him there wasn’t a snowballs chance in hell of that happening. He was terrified she’d pull away from them, from him, after the row, yet elated that she was apparently single. Months later though and he still hadn’t worked up the courage to ask her on a date. He was no bloody Gryffindor. Deep in his thoughts he didn’t notice the others all looking at him and exchanging glances. Finally, Theo cleared his throat, drawing Draco’s attention.

“Mate, we think we might have a solution for your problem.” Draco blinked, what problem were they talking about? Blaise picked up the thread of conversation and Draco tilted his head in his direction. “So, how do you think a Gryffindor would react to a dare challenge in a game of truth or dare?” Draco blinked again. They could not be suggesting what he was beginning to think they were….could they?

  


This time it was Neville who spoke and Draco’s head automatically swiveled towards him. “Well speaking from experience if a Gryff agrees to a dare, they’ll do it or die trying. I think it could work.”

“What could work?” Draco asked starting to look a little panicked. “We’d need veritaserum.” Chimed Pansy, “To ensure we can’t lie. But rules about asking questions so no one crosses a line.” Everyone nodded their heads sagely ignoring Draco trying to imitate an owl and looking more panicked by the moment. “What a coincidence that I happen to have a few vials right here.” Declared Luna, way too happily in Draco’s opinion. “Is anyone going to explain?” He asked crossly. Blaise and Susan looked at each other before Susan motioned for Blaise to go ahead.

  


“When we play this game Draco, you will dare Granger to go on a date with you.” Draco blinked at him, not sure he understood. “Or dare her to kiss you.” Added Susan. “You will dare Hermione to marry you and the rest will come with time.” Said Luna in a sagely voice. Everyone stared at her then. It was absolute, incredulous silence for thirty seconds before Draco broke it. “WHAT!?” he bellowed. Then it was absolute bedlam, making so much noise Hermione herself stormed back out. “What is going on!?” Draco turned a bright shade of red and mumbled an excuse about being tired before bolting for the boys dorms. The others all snickered and assured Hermione they were just having fun, and apologized for waking her. Before she could question why fun turned into a shouting match everyone broke apart. Theo walked Luna out, the other boys escaped after Draco and the girls vanished leaving Hermione alone once more in the common room. She titled her head back, arms crossed, and look at the vaulted ceiling before muttering “Merlin help me.” Shaking her head Hermione followed the path Pansy and Susan took to their dorm and clambered back into her own bed.

  


A week later as they watched the school loading into carriages for the Christmas holidays Pansy snagged her back, letting the others walk on ahead. The 8th years had unanimously decided to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays, and Susan was to be supervising the boys as they put up decorations. Pansy left her to it dragging Hermione down the hall to an abandoned classroom. Hermione watched her curiously as she made sure they were alone and silenced the door. “Why all the secrecy?” she asked her. Pansy looked nervous for a moment before she, taking a page out of the Gryffindor book, squared her shoulders and metaphorically charged ahead. “Because we want to have a private party, and play a game or two, but there might be some not exactly legal potions involved? I knew it might bother you so I wanted to talk to you ahead of time. And I would really love it if you participated too. This is supposed to be fun for all of us. Luna is coming too of course.” Hermione took a moment to process that and asked “How illegal?”

  


Pansy just smiled and held up a bottle of veritaserum. “Well truth or dare won’t be fun without this, but were not technically supposed to use it on other students.” Hermione was torn between indignation that Pansy wanted to dose any of them with veritaserum, and curiosity about how truth or dare was played by those raised with magic. She’d never been invited to any gatherings or party’s where it was played so this would be a first for her. Ever so slowly Hermione deliberated, silently enjoying how nervous Pansy was getting. “Alright, but we need to keep the antidote on hand for when someone is done. One drop in a cup of tea should be enough to urge us to tell the truth without taking that choice away completely.”

Hermione squeaked when Pansy suddenly flung her arms around her exuberantly expressing her joy. The brunette just gently patted Pansy’s back until she released her, and stared after her as the other girl flew out of the classroom. No doubt going to inform everyone that Hermione had agreed to play. With a sudden shiver she wondered what she’d gotten herself in.

  


Draco couldn’t believe it. Pansy had been serious about the game of truth or dare, but she’d also gotten Granger to agree to play. He was torn between wanting to throttle one of his closest friends and wanting to hug her. If he was being truthful with himself he wasn’t sure he could do it. He wasn’t sure he could dare Hermione to do anything where it concerned himself. He couldn’t even bloody decide whether to call her Hermione or Granger for Merlin’s sake! He’d just have to avoid being the one to ask her questions or give her dares. IF the rest of their friends would let him get away with that anyway.

As they all settled down in the middle of the common room floor Draco kept sneaking glances at Hermione. She certainly looked like she was regretting agreeing to this, and it would only get worse once Pansy started leading the matchmaking game she was playing. He and the others watched as Hermione carefully measured and mixed the Veritaserum into a fresh pot of tea. She didn’t want anyone blurting out secrets any more than he did for a simple game. As Luna helped hand out the tea cups Pansy produced an empty butter beer bottle. “I thought we were playing truth or dare, not spin the bottle.” Said Susan looking down her nose at the bottle now between them all. “Oh we are.” Replied Pansy. “I just thought it’d be easier for use to use this to choose who got to ask truth of dare of you. We’ll just take turns spinning the bottle, and whoever it lands on is the person who gets to ask you. That person can then ask you a question or give you a dare depending on what you choose, or they can choose someone else to do it for them.” Everyone else nodded in agreement, even Draco. That did seem like a fairly organized way to go about this.

“Ok, so how do we decide who goes first?” Asked Neville from his position between Susan and Pansy. “Why not draw straws?” Suggested Hermione. Luna produced a bundle of twisted string and held it out. “It’s not straw but all but one piece is the same length. We can use this.” Hermione nodded and reached out to pull the first string from the bundle. Luna pulled the next and compared it to Hermione’s to show they were the same. It continued in this fashion until everyone had pulled a string, and Draco wound up with the short one. “I guess I go first.” He said, clearly reluctant. Never the less, he reached for the bottle and with a deft twist sent it spinning. He breathed a sigh of relieve when it landed on Blaise.

  


“Alright mate, Truth or dare?” Draco deliberated for a moment before hesitantly stating truth. He shivered when Blaise grinned at him. He wasn’t sure he was going to like this, but took a sip of his laced tea anyway. “Why did you feel like you needed to apologize to everyone at the start of the year?” Whatever he’d been expecting, it wasn’t that. He was pleased to see he felt compelled to tell the truth but he could easily fight it and just not answer if he wanted. He thought for a moment, before glancing at Luna, where she gave him a nod of encouragement. “I didn’t want to be my father. I wasn’t sure how to go about proving I was different, until Luna suggested I start with apologies. I have to admit it’s produced results I never would have expected.” That wasn’t a hard one to answer, as the others had already suspected as much. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. He relaxed just a little as Blaise reached for the bottle and spun it for his turn. It landed on Susan, and Blaise immediately chose dare.

Draco could only roll his eyes as she dared her boyfriend to snog her right there in the middle of the floor. He wasn’t the only one who had a similar reaction. Across the circle Hermione snickered. That was exactly the kind of thing she’d been expecting. And so the game continued in this vein, with most people taking truth and being asked innocent enough questions or simple kissing dares between the couples. Then came Hermione’s turn with the bottle. She, unfortunately, landed on Pansy. Seeing Pansy’s predatory smile Hermione gulped, but set her face in a stubborn mask and calmly said dare.

“I dare you to snog Draco. Right here, right now.” Said Pansy smugly. Draco felt what little color he had drain out of his face and Hermione turned scarlet. “That’s hardly fair Pansy.” He heard himself say. What was he doing? “I think snogging might be too intimidating for Granger.” Was it the veritaserum? He couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth in his typical fashion. No sooner had the words left his mouth than Hermione’s face turned to one of absolute determination. He gulped as she stood and took two long steps across their circle to plop herself right onto his lap. His mouth pop open and his eyes widened as he realized she really meant to do it. _Damn Longbottom for being right about Gryffindors!_ Then her lips touched his and all coherent thought left his head.

His arms automatically wrapped around her waist and he felt her gasp as he drew her against him. He took advantage of her surprise to slip his tongue into her mouth and soon lost himself in the maddening sounds she made. All too soon he became aware of throat clearing and snickering around them. He broke away from Hermione dazedly and was vaguely aware she was just as disoriented as he was. They separated like they’d been electrocuted, as their friends burst into gales of laughter. Both of them were vibrantly red in the face by now. “Neville why don’t you ever snog ME like that!?” Asked Pansy in an indignant tone. “To be fair love, we didn’t have that much sexual tension built up.” He replied without missing a beat. Draco spluttered but could get no coherent words out. _Why couldn’t you be inarticulate five minutes ago Malfoy_?! He asked himself. It took a few more minutes of comments like “Now THAT’S what I call I snog!” from their group before they settled down the game continued. Both Hermione and Draco stuck to Truth for a while after that. When Draco landed on Theo the next time his friend had had enough.

“Alright dare it is!” Theo declared loudly. “Hear now!” Spluttered Draco “I’m supposed to get a choice!”

“You’re too boring! I dare you to go on a date with Granger tomorrow!” Draco and Hermione both stared at Theo. “Now wait just a minute! I didn’t agree to that!” Said Hermione frowning fiercely between the two of them.”

“Aw come on Hermione! Just think of it as your image thing for Draco. Who better than to improve his image than the golden girl herself. Use that fame woman!” Hermione and Draco both gaped at him. Finally Draco sighed and said “Alright, but only if Hermione agrees too.” Hermione looked at him for a moment as though sizing him up. Finally she nodded and everyone relaxed. Draco was elated. She’d agreed to a date! With him! Alone! Wait, why was Theo giving Hermione the bottle instead of taking his turn? Theo, seeing his look just smiled. “She was the subject of my dare, only fair she gets to take my turn.” He said with a smile. Hermione gave him one last glare before she spun the bottle, landing on Luna. The little Raven tilted her head to side and an asked in an almost ominous voice, “Truth or dare Hermione?”

  


Hermione gulped audibly. Luna almost sounded threatening. Should she risk Truth, and have to answer a potentially devastating question? Or Risk a dare and have to do something extremely demeaning? This game suddenly wasn’t fun anymore. The Few dares she’d done had all revolved around Draco, who was a surprisingly good kisser by the way. She was more than suspecting that this game was all a ruse to try and get the two of them on a date. Which had been achieved in the last round. What more could they possibly dare her to do? With no small amount of trepidation she declared “Dare” in a firm voice. Luna smiled dreamily, and looked over at Draco. So it was going to involve Draco after all then?

“Since Draco seems to have an infestation of Wrackspurts I think I’ll do this dare for him.” Draco looked as confused as she felt at that declaration. Hermione had a sudden, intense, feeling of foreboding when Luna turned her vibrant blue eyes on her, and looked more focused than Hermione had ever seen her. “Hermione Jean Granger. I hear by dare you to…..Marry, Draco Malfoy, upon graduation this year.” Hermione was utterly flabbergasted. She couldn’t be serious?! Could she? “Now wait a minute Luna, That’s going a good deal further than a dare date! I couldn’t possibly agree to something like that. It’s…it’s…ridiculous!” Hermione missed Draco’s face and the changes it was undergoing while she spluttered on at Luna.

“What’s wrong Granger?” She heard in Draco’s characteristic drawl. Turning her head to look at him, she saw him leaning back lazily, outlined by the fire behind him. Her mouth went dry and she tried very, very, hard to suppress all the old feelings of attraction she thought long dead. Draco Malfoy was a very attractive man. She had a million reasons why a relationship with them would never work. Chief among them their beliefs on just about everything, his bullying of her when they were younger, and his apparent disinterest in her. Those reasons were drowning in the face of the challenge she saw in his eyes as he stared her down. “Are you scared, Granger? Afraid of me? Afraid you couldn’t handle being married to me? Afraid I might…bite?” He asked in a soft, seductive voice. His lips lifted in a tiny smirk on the last line and Hermione felt fire blaze inside her. Her, afraid of HIM? Never! If he thought she couldn’t handle the great Draco Malfoy, he had another think coming! Sitting up just that bit straighter, she stared him down and in her haughtiest voice declared. “You, Mister Malfoy, have just gotten yourself a bride. Consider us engaged.”

Hermione stood and strode slowly but purposefully out of the room, leaving behind a thoroughly stunned group of friends. Draco sat there staring after her, wondering what the hell he’d just done. Did she mean it? She was really going to marry him on a dare? Bloody hell!

  


At 10 Am the next morning Draco was waiting the in common room, dressed to go out. He wasn’t sure if anything that had happened last night would still apply this morning. He wasn’t going to take the chance on standing Hermione up if she actually came though. At 10:15 she walked out of the girl’s side of the dorm and his mouth fell open. She’d dressed to impress, and Merlin’s Balls was he impressed. She calmly walked over to him and looped her arm through his before tugging him out of the common room and down the halls towards the entrance to the castle. As they left the castle ground and traveled the path to Hogsmead she smirked and looked up at him. “Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to have a date?” She asked, a hint of a laugh in her voice.

“I could do both.” His voice came out a little rough so he cleared his throat and shook his head before trying again. “I mean, I can easily look at you while we’re on a date. Wait….that wasn’t much better. I’m not usually this….uh…off.” She was giggling by this point, which put a smile on his face. “Well considering you owe me a ring, and our engagement is fairly new I can forgive you this one.” She said this with a completely straight face which left Draco off center again. “Uh…” He said eloquently.

  


With a snort Hermione looked up at him from under her lashes and patted his arm. “Never, ever, dare a Gryffindor to do something and not expect them to follow through. Until you end the relationship, I am here to stay.” Draco was silent for a moment before a smile broke over his face and he pulled her arm to him just a bit more secure. “So, what kind of ring do you want?” He asked her. Their laughter rang all way back up to the castle where their friends were congratulating one another on a job well done.

  


The holiday passed quickly, and Draco and Hermione spent nearly every spare moment in one another’s Company. They had as many dates as they could stomach, Hermione was determined to get to know him completely. Draco found that he wanted to know her just as well. So what if he added the names of a few muggles to his hex list in the process. They’d deserve it for the way they treated his future wife. No longer fighting feelings he’d been denying since, as far back as their first year if he was honest, Draco found that Hermione was an easy person to love. Was he IN love though? Surely not, after just a month of officially dating. That’s what his logical side tried to argue, but his heart. Now it was a different matter. It wasn’t all sunshine and roses either though. They fought, quite a bit.

The more Draco relaxed and was himself around Hermione, the more she did with him. Some of their fights were downright silly. Hermione had worked herself into a tangent over house elf rights, trying her best to convince him that he was wrong to treat his elves like slaves instead of the living, sentient, beings they were. He’d utterly derailed her when he told her all of his elves had chosen to work for him on their own. After his father had been incarcerated, and Draco was the official head of his house, he’d asked all of his elves if they wanted to be freed. A few of them had, and he’d provided them nice clothing and letters of referral for any new families they might want to bond with. Those that had stayed had seen a drastic improvement in their treatment. Draco explained to Hermione what no one else had. That Elves had to a have a bond with someone, or a location of sufficient magical power to sustain them, such as Hogwarts, or they’d die. They drew their magic from their bonds.

She’d been horrified to learn that she could have killed the Hogwarts elves had she succeeded in freeing any of them. After that they’d had a long discussion, with many notes, on how they could get regulations to protect elves and their rights through the Wizengamot. There’d been several other similar issue, and Hermione was coming to see it wasn’t Draco who she had opposing views to, but his parents. Draco’s views were almost as radical as her own when it came to changes he wanted to see happen.

  


The day the other students were due back Hermione and Draco were in the great hall with the other 8ths years, both reflecting on similar thoughts. It was crazy, she shouldn’t love him. She really shouldn’t, especially since the whole relationship was based on a dare, but she did. She knew it would take work and nurturing over the years, but the more she thought on it, the more she realized she did want to work on this with him. Draco was so different than what she expected of him, and she found she liked who he was. A lot. She did have a mild concern of how Harry would react to the news that she was engaged to Draco Malfoy. She KNEW how Ron and his family were going to react, but she still refused to let them dictate to her. She might have agreed to marry Draco on a dare, but she’d never tell anyone outside of their small group, and maybe Harry that. It wasn’t as simple as I do, she knew that, but she believed they could face things as they came, and if he felt for her, anything near what she felt for him, they’d weather it together.

Occasionally she’d stop and shake her head, and ask herself what the hell she thought she was doing. But every time she thought about backing out, something in her screamed out not to. She didn’t think it was pure stubbornness, though that was most certainly a factor. No, there was just something, deep inside of her that said this was right. That they may have gone about it in an unorthodox way, but that it wasn’t a mistake. At least, she hoped it wasn’t and that her gut was right. She was startled out of her thoughts as the noise of hundreds of students making their way inside greeted her ears. She exchanged an anxious glance with her…boyfriend? _No, he’s my betrothed now_. She thought while looking at the modest ring on her finger. Draco had offered to buy her something bigger, but this one just felt right. She was relying on her gut feelings for a lot of things lately. It had never led her wrong though, so she had to have faith it would continue to guide her.

She knew the moment people noticed the ring. Chatter as students passed her abruptly died, some people stopped entirely. Ginny was one of these people. “What…is that on your finger?” she suddenly asked looking at the ring Hermione wasn’t trying to hide. With a deep breath Hermione turned to look at her, and glanced between Ginny’s pointing finger and her ring. “It’s an engagement ring. Surely you know that?” her voice remained polite and her facial expression was neutral, but Ginny still flushed and glared at her. “I know that! I meant when did you get it, and who gave it to you?”

Bracing herself, Hermione sat just a tad bit taller. “Draco gave it to me, over the holiday, not that it’s any of your concern.” Everyone around them could see Mt. Weasley about to erupt and made quick work of putting distance between them and her. Draco opened his mouth beside her, no doubt to either explain it was a dare, or to say something snarky. Neither would help, and he yelped when she stomped on his foot. His yelp was thankfully covered by Ginny’s shout that would have put her mother’s howlers to shame. “What do you mean Malfoy gave you an engagement ring?!” That stopped all conversation in the hall and every single face turned to their table. You could have heard a pin drop in the silence as everyone listened to see what would happen next.

“Exactly what I said Ginny. Draco gave me an engagement ring, as is customary when one proposes. Marriage typically comes after that. I could have sworn this was covered in one of those girl talks from Madam Pomfrey.” She heard Pansy suppress a snort from right behind her and hid a little smirk of her own. Who knew baiting someone could be so much fun? “BLOODY HELL HERMIONE! FIRST YOU SHOVE OFF MY BROTHER LIKE HE’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU AND NOW YOU’RE SUDDENLY SHACKING UP WITH MALFOY? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” Now Hermione was getting angry, it was time to set a few things straight.

“Is that what Ron told you? It’s difficult to shove someone off who was never on you know? In order for one to be in a relationship they must first be asked. He never asked me, and I would have said no had he done so. I am a person. I am not a possession. He had zero right to be upset about me seeing other people when he would never step up. That seems to be your problem as well. You treat your partners as possessions instead of an equal. You can’t seem to accept that they might have a differing opinion to you. If you don’t like a person they shouldn’t either. It doesn’t work like that and sooner or later I hope you figure that out, or you’re going to have a long string of brief partners until enough word spreads that even that will be denied you. You’re seventeen Ginny, act like it.” With that Hermione turned her back on her former friend and proceeded to ignore her.

A few moments later she say Pansy putting her wand back in her sleeve, and Ginny running out of the room still flushed scarlet in anger. When she arched her brow questioningly at Pansy the other girl just smiled. “Well, silencing charms are a blessing sometimes. I’d heard enough.” Hermione smiled back at her. She’d been prepared for another screeching tirade, she owed Pansy for saving her ear drums. She glanced up at the head table to see McGonagall frowning slightly. After a moment the headmistress inclined her head ever so slightly. Hermione wasn’t sure if that was approval or disapproval but it was better than a public reprimanding in any case.

  


The weeks passed quickly for the 8th years. Draco had taken to asking Hermione if she wanted to back out of their wedding the closer it loomed. She just laughed and told him he was stuck with her unless he specifically said he didn’t want to marry her. Something he’d never do, though he wouldn’t admit it if she’d asked. Things with the ginger volcano continued to get worse. When attempts to publicly shame Hermione into ending her relationship with him had failed, the ginger had involved her family. Hermione had gotten more than one howler from the Weasley matriarch, Ginny, and Ron. Those she just incinerated before they could get more than a few words out. They were careful in the hallways as well to avoid the near constant rain of hexes and jinxes that came from around corners. It was annoying, but nothing compared to what they’d all gone through in the war.

What really had Hermione upset was Potter’s silence on the whole matter. He wrote her letters almost weekly, but never once did he bring up her relationship to Draco or their impeding nuptials. She mentioned him in the letters to Harry quite frequently, and he told her about Daphne and how they were progressing. Turns out Potter had skipped a few steps on the dating agenda, and they’d had an accidental pregnancy. Daphne’s family had insisted they marry very quickly to avoid embarrassment for either one of them. Potter didn’t sound very upset about it though. In fact he and Daphne seemed perfectly happy with the arrangement. They set a date for the Easter break so that Astoria’s sister could come be her maid of honor.

Draco was downright shocked when the pitch black owl he’d come to recognize as Harry’s flew to him one morning instead of Hermione. He was even more shocked to discover the owl bore a wedding invitation that had both his, and Hermione’s names on it. Hermione had been ecstatic. She was convinced this meant Harry approved of their relationship. Draco was more of the opinion it was Daphne’s influence that had seen the invitation delivered. A theory further validated when the other 8th years receiver couples invitations as well.

A formal invitation like that really didn’t leave any room for a refusal though, so all of them sent back a confirmation of attendance. It was a bit of a relief to leave the school for London when the Easter Holiday began, regardless of the nerves Draco had about seeing Potter. He shouldn’t be nervous about seeing his old rival. He really shouldn’t, but he feared what Hermione would do if Potter told her he didn’t approve of their relationship. After 5 months, lots of snogging, and many conversations, Draco would have rather died than give up his frizzy haired know-it-all. Walking into the wedding, the first thing Draco noticed was the distinct lack of red hair…well…anywhere. A glance at Hermione showed her puzzlement as well. They were led to seats in the front row, directly behind Harry. He excused himself from the ministry official to come over to them while people were still being seated.

“Hermione, I’m glad you made it!” he said embracing her tightly. Draco would have been less surprised had Albus Dumbledore risen from the ground in front of him holding his still beating heart, when Potter turned to him and roughly pulled him into an embrace like one would expect of a best friend. During their brief hug Potter whispered in his ear. “Welcome to the family, but if you hurt her I will track you down, drag you to the Nundu preserve and feed you to the first one I find.” Draco gulped, and nodded solemnly at Potter when he backed away. _I think he actually meant that._ Thought Draco blinking sluggishly as Potter moved away to greet the other 8th years who’d come with them. He wasn’t really surprised to see Longbottom walking back up with Harry and standing in the best man’s spot.

“He said Ron refused to accept our relationship, and they had a fight when Harry defended us. That’s why he’s not here.” Came Hermione’s voice from beside him. “Huh?” he said. So articulate today wasn’t he. Hermione just smiled and patted his hand as they took their seats. She must have seen his look of confusion and thought he was wondering about the lack of red hair. “That’s not what he told me.” Said Draco causing Hermione’s gaze to snap back to him. “Oh?” she asked, a curious lilt to her voice. “He said welcome to the family, and they something about feeding me to a Nundu if I hurt you.” Hermione snorted, actually snorted, and covered her mouth with her hands trying to laugh quietly. “I’d say that means he likes you.” She finally managed to get out. The look Draco shot her said clearly how very much he doubted that but nothing was bursting her happy bubble today.

The ceremony was fairly quick, and the reception was actually fun. Draco and Hermione were able to dance and enjoy each other’s company publicly without fear of attack for the first time in a while. They ignored the camera flash of the few paparazzi Harry and Daphne had allowed in. They weren’t trying to hide anyway, this would just…speed up the announcement bit he supposed. After Harry and Daphne left for their honeymoon and people were dispersing the 8th years reconvened. They didn’t technically have to be back at the school for a week. They all had a few days’ worth of clothing, and were debating on where they’d stay when a voice from behind Draco made his blood run cold.

“When were you going to introduce me to your betrothed Draco? Right before the wedding or after?” Draco and Hermione both stiffened and turned slowly to see his mother standing just a few feet away. “Mother...I…I can explain.” Narcissa eyed her son up and down before turning from him, all but dismissing him. It was Hermione’s turn to be shocked when Narcissa addressed her with more warmth than she’d ever dreamed the older woman capable of. “Hello dear. Have you had time to pick out your dress or decide your wedding party yet? I do love to plan weddings, but I’ll understand if you’d rather do it yourself.” Recognizing the offer for the olive branch it was, and ignoring Draco’s sudden inability to function Hermione wasted no time in accepting the offer.

“Oh I’d love your help with the planning Narcissa! I haven’t had time to do anything yet.” Narcissa made a little shocked noise. “My goodness there’s so much to do and only two months to do it. Why don’t you and I go look at a few magazines and you give me an idea of what you’d like and I promise I’ll put together something you’ll love! Oh and please, do call me Mother. That is...if you’re comfortable with that?” Draco just stared flabbergasted as his mother stole his bride-to-be away from him trying to cram months’ worth of bonding into a few hours. “Don’t I get a say in this?!” he called after their retreating backs. “No!” came his mother’s reply followed Hermione’s laughter. “Just take it for the gift it is mate.” Said Blaise, followed by Neville. “Yes, you’re better off just showing up when they tell you to. The one time I tried to help I needed a week to recover. I don’t know how women do it.”

Luna just smiled serenely at Theo and he cleared his throat nervously. “Or you could do like Luna and I. We’re just going to get married at the ministry and invite you all for a party afterward.” The other three males looked at him, partially in awe at the idea of skipping the wedding all together, and partially because they’d had no idea the two of them had even discussed marriage. Luna’s father was anything but traditional, and Theo had no family left to care after his father had been killed in the war. Then Susan and Pansy shook off their stupor and descended on the couple about eloping without telling any of them.

  


Hermione dropped on the bed in Draco’s flat, shopping bags littered the floor around her. His mother could out-shop anyone. She was utterly convinced of it. When their shopping day was done, Hermione’s entire bridal train was in the process of being made, Luna, Pansy, and Susan were all issued formal invites to be her bridesmaids, the venue had been booked, food and flowers ordered, and the list of invitations agree upon and Narcissa planned to start sending them out next week. She’d have never gone to all this effort on her own, but it had made Draco’s mother glaringly happy and she didn’t have the heart to tell her no. Especially when she was obviously trying so hard to be there for Hermione, yet not overstep. It was common knowledge now that she’d obliviated her parents to protect them, and despite the efforts of the best healers she could find, it’d been too long to undo. Muggles didn’t have a magical core to help protect a memory someone else tried to erase. To them it was just gone, and even removing the block wouldn’t bring it back. So rather than try to explain to complete strangers who she was and why she’d done what she had, she’d just left them be. They were happy in Australia, and she didn’t have it in her to destroy that happiness. Not a second time.

When it was time to head home Hermione had hesitated. When Narcissa asked her what was wrong Hermione had haltingly told her she didn’t think she could face their manor house so soon. “Oh dear. The Manor was burned to the ground. I couldn’t face it either, I’m in the process of having a new home built. For now Draco’s rented a flat for us not far from here. “Hermione had almost sagged in relief and followed Narcissa, shockingly, out of the alley and into muggle London. Four blocks down from the Leaky, she let them into a nice building and led her to an elevator which took them to the top floor. The flat was by no means a mansion, but it wasn’t a flat either. They’d rented the entire top floor of the building. Narcissa clearly had a standard of living she would not compromise one. After giving Hermione a spare key and a brief tour Narcissa had retired to her suite of rooms on one side of the building, and Hermione made her way into the other. A short time later she heard the rest of her friends come in. She pushed herself off the bed with a groan and walked out to the communal living area to greet them.

“You didn’t tell me you had a….flat…in muggle London.” She told Draco curling up against him on the couch as the other couples went to check out he spare rooms and claim them. “To be fair love,” His voice rumbled in her ear “I didn’t know until today either. My mother doesn’t usually ask permission to do anything.” He chuckled. “How was your shopping trip?”

Hermione slowly told him about her day with his mother until her eyes started to drift and her words started to slur. Eventually Draco just picked her up and carried her to bed. If he joined her in the bed, no one said anything the next morning, and Hermione woke up more refreshed than she’d felt in a long time.

  


It was like the blink of an eye before their wedding day was upon them. The last two months had been rough with his mother’s wedding planning and the Weasley’s all-out war on them. Eventually it took Harry Potter having a private meeting with Arthur Weasley to get them to stop. Draco didn’t know what was said, or done, to ensure their compliance, but Ginny had seemed unable to even look at them, let alone speak in their presence the last two weeks before graduation. Ron, eventually, got over it all, if his sudden departure from the aurors to play quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, new girlfriend Lavender in tow, was any indication. Hermione had been right about Potter. Or rather, Harry. Draco found that he and Harry had a lot in common once they put the past behind them and started exchanging letters and spending weekends talking. Hermione had made a new friend in Daphne as well. They’d brought up the subject of children last, and Draco was relieved that they both wanted them, but they wanted to wait a while. Both of them had careers they wanted to establish first after all. Hermione had been offered a position in the minister’s office, putting her in a good spot to start influencing changes. Draco had been offered a job with the unspeakables, with the assurance he could still use his Wizengamot seat to cast votes and hopefully build alliances he’d accepted.

All morning long leading up to their ceremony, Draco kept talking to Hermione through the door to her room. “You can still change your mind. It was just a stupid school game dare love. I don’t want you to do this if you aren’t sure. Remember there is no divorce in wizarding marriage.” After the 15th time of this and similar things Hermione had opened the door, snogged him senseless, and then sent him still dazed to greet their guests. After informing him she loved him and he couldn’t get rid of her for anything of course. Draco remained in his daze up until Hermione appeared at the end of the aisle, walking slowly towards him. Neither took their eyes off the other the entire time, and when the ministry official declared them husband and wife Draco took a page from the muggle movies and swept his new wife backwards before kissing her very enthusiastically.

  


Years later, when their own children started Hogwarts, and talked about their year mates they would share the story of how a silly little dare and a little Gryffindor stubbornness overcame years of bitterness to bring them a love they never expected to find.

** The End **

  


Fluffy, probably all over the place, HEA, and I haven’t written in over ten years. I’m an amateur just playing in the sandbox with the big kids, keep that in mind please. __


End file.
